Constantes y Variables
by Veronica.Corp-MBR
Summary: ¿por qué lees las descripciones buscando un "qué"... cuándo lo realmente jugoso es el "cuándo"? lee, leyó, leerá... escribe, escribió, escribirá... todo es cuestión de perspectivas... CROSSOVER - BIOSHOCK INFINITE / MY LITTLE PONY
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

Hacía unas horas todo se había convertido en un completo caos, el EverFree forest se había salido de sus límites y había empezado a invadir PonyVille y Canterlot con unas extrañas zarzas negras, en el cielo compartían su espacio el sol y la luna, y para mejorar la situación la princesa Celestia y Luna habían desaparecido.

Después de poner en orden algunas cosas en la capital del imperio ecuestre, Twilight puso rumbo a PonyVille para reunirse con sus amigas, las demás portadoras de la armonía, y pensar en la causa de estos extraños sucesos; todas llegaron a la misma conclusión, Discord.

Pero tras invocarle e interrogarle descubrieron que este sabía tanto como ellas, aun así no fue en vano, ya que las aconsejo que fueran a pedir ayuda a Zecora, ya que ella vivía en el bosque y debía de estar al corriente de todo lo que en este pasaba, la cebra las contó que el bosque se había vuelto demasiado agresivo incluso para ella y que no había tenido más opción que coger sus cosas, apilarlas en un carro y largarse.

Ella tampoco tenía la menor idea de lo que podía ser todo ese caos, pero tenía una poción, la cual, al ser combinada con la magia de un alicornio, mostraría al que la bebiera el origen de todo el mal que acontecía, Twilight decidida siguió las indicaciones de la cebra y una vez aplicada su magia sobre el brebaje, lo bebió…

Ahora Twilight estaba confusa y perdida, había sido transportada a un momento del pasado, un momento que ella conocía muy bien, el destierro de Nightmare moon a la luna por parte de la princesa Celestia; estaba viéndola ahora mismo, la inmensa alicornio blanca lucia tan majestuosa como siempre, con su crin multicolor fluyendo por una inexistente corriente de viento, mas sus ojos no mostraban alegría sino tristeza, acompañados del llanto de una persona que acaba de perder a su más amada hermana

-¿por qué me muestras esto?- preguntó, Twilight impotente a la nada, ella quería lanzarse contra la princesa y abrazarla para consolarla pero no podía, era inmaterial en ese plano, o al menos lo era para los ponies que en el aparecían…

( ve a YouTube y reproduce la siguiente canción /watch?v=NKyzRMbYFDc )

-Curioso- dijo una voz de semental detrás de ella

-realmente curioso- dijo otra voz detrás de ella, pero de yegua esta vez

Twilight se dio la vuelta y observo a la pareja que miraba junto a ella la escena del destierro de Luna a su astro…

-un plano de proyección astral- dijo el semental

-una dimensión creada única y exclusivamente para su observación- dijo la yegua

-para la observación y estudio de recuerdos y momentos ajenos al sujeto- observo el semental

Era un unicornio color melocotón, con su crin y cola de un tono marrón, casi pelirrojo, de ojos azules, su cutie mark era la cara de un bit, por otra parte, la unicornio que estaba a su lado era idéntica a él, excepto que era un poco más baja, y su cutie mark era la cruz de un bit; los dos tenían una perfecta cara de póker, libre de cualquier expresión, y vestían las mismas ropas: una americana ocre, un chaleco marrón, y debajo de este, una camisa blanca con una corbata verde

Twilight no les reconoció de ningún libro o documento histórico, y según lo que la princesa la contó, estuvo sola ese día, nadie más fue a ayudarla, ni se quedó con ella luego de enviar a su hermana a la luna

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- se preguntó Twilight a si misma en voz alta

Ambos la miraron a los ojos y la contestaron

-¿por qué preguntas quién… - comentó el semental

-… cuando la pregunta realmente jugosa es, cuándo?- concluyó la yegua

-¡NO SOIS RECUERDOS!- les gritó Twilight sorprendida

-lo somos- dijo el unicornio

-no lo somos- dijo la unicornio

-¿lo seremos?- se preguntó el unicornio

-¿o lo fuimos?- se preguntó la unicornio

Un inmenso haz de luz rodeó a Twilight y cuando este desapareció se encontró de nuevo en mitad de PonyVille, Twilight se frotó sus ojos con una pata y giró la cabeza hacía sus amigos, las cuales la estaban mirando sorprendidas y algo asustadas…

( parar reproducción )

-¿por qué me estáis mirando todos así?- preguntó la alicornio al grupo

-es solo que… murmurabas sola- dijo AppleJack aun algo impactada

-¡oh, y no te olvides de los incontrolables sollozos!- agregó Pinkie Pie

-estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dijo Fluttershy con un tono de voz bastante maternal

-yo por mi parte lo encontré encantador- dijo Discord tumbado sobre una de las inmensas zarzas que habían salido -¿una especie de obra de teatro de un solo pony?-

Discord se deslizo hasta estar al lado de Twilight y la desenvolvió un pergamino, que se veía como un pequeño anunció de una obra de teatro, donde aparecía una imagen animada de ella llorando

-realmente deberías considerar seguir ese camino-

-¿has descubierto a que flanco tenemos que patear?- dijo Rainbow Dash cortando a Discord -¿y dónde podemos encontrarle?-

-vi algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo- dijo Twilight con un tono calmado –pero no explica lo que está sucediendo ahora-

-probablemente, más debas adentrarte, para que la solución al problema te sea mostrada- sugirió la cebra

-la solución a los problemas…-

-por muy tentadora que sea-

-no suelen encontrarse en el fondo de una botella-

-pero tiene razón…-

-en este caso es bastante probable que sea así-

Dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina, hablaron desde detrás del grupo, dos voces que para Twilight ya eran conocidas, cuando se volteó les vio, vio de nuevo a los dos unicornios pelirrojos que vio en el recuerdo, ellos estaban exactamente igual, mismas ropas, misma expresión…

-¿disculpad?- preguntó Zecora confusa

-oh, nunca os había visto por aquí- dijo la unicornio modista –reconocería ese porte y esos elegantes trajes, ¿sois nuevos por aquí?-

-¿nuevos?- algo dentro de la cabeza de Pinkie hizo DING –nuevos, nuevos… AAAAAAAAAAH ¡NUEVOS AMIGOS!-

* * *

><p><strong>¿qué pasa gente? aquí su amigo MBR trayéndoles un nuevo FanFic, en esta ocasión un pequeño crossover con dos de los personajes más misteriosos de Bioshock Infinite (además de mis dos favoritos ^^) espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introducción, intentaré subir el próximo en breve<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

¿CARA O CRUZ?

hola, hola, hola, bienvenidos seáis los dos

hola, hola, hola, espero que estéis muy bien

hola, hola, hola, ¡un gran HIP HIP HURRA!

Hola, hola, hola bienvenidos a PonyVille…

Pinkie Pie se puso a cantar su famosa canción de bienvenida dando saltitos alrededor de los dos recién llegados, mientras tocaba un bombo y unos platillos, salidos de algún sitio, para finalmente pararse en seco frente ambos, sacar un pequeño cañón, el cual seguramente tendría guardado donde quiera que tuviese escondidos ese bombo y platillos de antes, y detonarlo cubriendo por igual al semental y a la yegua de confetis y serpentinas de todos los colores.

-¡HOLA! MI NOMBRE ES PINKIE PIE, ¿CUÁL ES EL VUESTRO? ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA DE CONOCER A GENTE NUEVA, PORQUE CUANDO CONOCES A ALGUIEN NUEVO PUDES COMBERTIRLO EN UN AMIGO, EN UN GRAN AMIGO, EN TU MEJOR AMIGO, EN TU COLEGA, EN TU CAMARADA, EN TU SOCIO, COMPADRE, COMPAÑERO, CARNAL… ¡GUAU! ¿Cuántas palabras para decir lo mismo verdad? Jijijiji, cómo sea ¡bienvenidos a PonyVille! uno de los mejores lugares de Equestria, sé que ahora no parece gran cosa, e incluso parece algo feo, pero tranquilos, mis amigas y yo lo arreglaremos, y podréis ver lo bonito que es todo sin esas horribles zarzas y enredaderas, punzantes y enredadas y enredosamente liosas que… uhm uhm uhm-

Un casco naranja paró el interminable parloteo de la pony rosa pastelera, para alivio de todos

-¿Pinkie Pie, de verdad te parece este el mejor momento para bienvenidas?- la preguntó de forma seria la pony naranja de las manzanas

La pony rosa asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, para luego negarlo moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza...

-¿ok?- dijo Applejack algo desconcertada

-por favor perdonadla, es solo que la emociona conocer ponies nuevos- dijo Fluttershy en un tono casi inaudible mientras limpiaba todos los confetis y serpentinas de los trajes de los dos forasteros

-esto es muy peligroso, creo que deberíais de buscar un sitio donde esconderos- les aconsejó Rainbow Dash a ambos mientras Fluttershy terminaba de quitarle los últimos confetis de encima al semental

-perfecto, ya está- le dijo la pegaso amarilla alegremente y dedicándole una sonrisa al semental mientras le acomodaba el nudo de la corbata y el cuello de la camisa al unicornio, el cual, al igual que su compañera, seguía con la cara de póker con la que se les habían aparecido antes, solo que ahora la suya tenía un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas, la yegua que estaba a su lado solo se limitó a mírale de reojo con una ceja levantada

-la gente solo insiste en trivialidades- dijo el semental aun con la cara algo roja

-nunca se centran en lo realmente importante- dijo la yegua aun mirando de reojo a su acompañante

-pero la bienvenida a estado bien- comentó el semental mirando a Pinkie Pie

-muy colorida y animada- concluyó la yegua

Twilight mientras tanto solo les analizaba con la mirada de tal forma que cualquiera diría que tenía rayos x, o la capacidad de leer el aura de la gente, por fin extrañada Rarity la preguntó a la alicornio

-¿querida estas bien?-

-ellos estaban en el recuerdo- dijo por fin Twilight Sparkel

-eso paso hace mil años Twilight- observo Spike –seguro que serían otros ponie parecidos-

-no Spike, no quería decir que formasen parte del recuerdo, es que ellos entraron dentro del recuerdo-

El silencio se hico, pero solo Zecora y Discord parecieron comprender lo extraño que eso era…

-¿de verdad?- dijo Discord comiendo unas palomitas –esto cada vez se pone mejor-

-¡eso es imposible!-dijo la cebra perpleja –un trago un recuero, cada brebaje un único viaje-

-todo depende de las perspectivas- dijo la yegua

-Constantes y variables- dijo el semental

Ambos se giraron hacía la cebra y prosiguieron…

-yo digo blanco con rayas negras- dijo el semental señalando a Zecora

-pero yo digo negro con rayas blancas- dijo la yegua también señalando ahora a la cebra, la cual estaba algo moles por ser usada de ejemplo

-es posible- dijo el unicornio

-es imposible- dijo la unicornio

Todos miraban desconcertados a la pareja, nada de lo que decían tenía sentido, este estaba siendo un día-noche muy raro…

-¡eso son solo tonterías!- dijo Rainbow Dash demostrando su aburrimiento y falta de interés –deberíamos estar buscando al responsable de esto en vez de hablar con raritos, estirados, cabezas de huevo, unicornios, repetidos-

-la semántica no es una tontería señorita Dash- dijo la yegua manteniendo su expresión libre de emociones

-y mucho menos la misma lógica de la existencia- comentó el semental con la misma expresión facial

-¿cómo supisteis su nombre, no recuerdo que nadie os lo dijera, ni lo mencionara?- dijo Applejack de manera analítica e incriminatoria, había algo raro en esos dos unicornios, no sabía el que, pero algo escondían

-no nos lo ha dicho ahora Jacqueline, pero antes si- contestó el semental dejando perpleja otra vez a la pony naranja

-pero no lo dirá después igualmente- concluyó la yegua

-¡suficiente!- dijo Twilight con dando un fuerte pisotón, intentando imponerse -¡¿QUIÉNES SOIS VOSOTROS?!-

Ambos unicornios solo se limitaron a mirarla sin mostrar ningún cambio en sus caras…

-¡NO ME MIRÉIS ASI!- Dijo Twilight enojada -¡vosotros sabéis algo, sabéis lo que está pasando y el por qué, eso o sois los culpables de esto, no estoy segura al cien por ciento, pero todo esto es demasiado extraño como para tratarse de una simple coincidencia, aparecéis dentro de un recuerdo, llegáis a PonyVille justo en medio de una crisis, aparecéis delante de nosotros salidos de entre las sombras, ni siquiera recuerdo haberos visto llegar, simplemente estabais ahí!-

Twilight paró un momento, para coger aire y tranquilizarse…

-así que os lo preguntaré una vez más ¿qué le está pasando al bosque, por qué está ocurriendo esto, dónde están las princesa, quienes sois?-

El unicornio color melocotón solo suspiro y miró a su compañera

-siguen con trivialidades- dijo decepcionado el semental

-qué, por qué, dónde, quién… - empezó a enumerar la yegua

-en verdad, nunca se centran en lo realmente importante- comentó el semental

-desconcertante- concluyó la yegua

-y tenemos muchas más tri… trica… trivili… ¡lo que sean! y nos las vais a responder todas- dijo la pegaso azul cielo situándose enfrente de la pareja con una pose autoritaria, a apenas dos centímetros de sus hocicos.

-querida hermana ¿deberíamos…?- preguntó el semental

-por supuesto- contestó la yegua

El semental metió uno de sus cascos dentro de la americana y de uno de los bolsillos interiores sacó un Bit, el cual con su magia flotó en el aire para mostrárselo a todos; y para desconcierto de Twilight y sus amigos la pareja solo dijo…

-¿cara…?-

-¿o cruz?-


	3. Chapter 3

VIVEmuere, VIVIÓmurió, VIVIRÁmorirá…

-¿Cara…?- preguntó el semental

-¿O cruz?- preguntó la yegua

Todos compartieron miradas confusas, a excepción de Discord, que en silencio se lo estaba pasando como nunca, y Pinkie Pie, la cual retiró el casco de AppleJack de su boca y haciendo a un lado a su amiga Rainbow Dash se situó frente a los dos unicornios…

-¡¿UN JUEGO?!- preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la pony rosa -¡QUÉ DIVERTIDO! ¿PUEDO LANZAR YO? ¡POR FI, POR FI, POR FI, POR FI, POR FI…!-

-Cómo gustes- la respondió la yegua

-¿Cara… ?- volvió a preguntar el semental

-¿O cruz?- volvió a preguntar la yegua

Todos los demás se dedicaron a mirar en silencio a su alocada amiga rosa y a la misteriosa pareja

-¡CRUZ! No espera, cara, ¡NO! Cruz, ¡no, no, no, no…! Cara, no, espera… ¡si, cara, elijo cara!-

El semental lanzó la moneda, que dio en el aire unas cuantas vueltas, antes de caer sobre un plato de plata que la unicornio había sacado de algún lugar y que ahora sostenía sobre su pezuña derecha…

-Cara- dijo el semental de manera triunfal mirando la moneda en la bandeja

-Enhorabuena- felicitó la yegua al semental sin demasiada ilusión

-Gracias- respondió él, pero sin ningún ápice de modestia

-Solo ha sido suerte- le reprochó la unicornio

-La suerte no existe- respondió el unicornio

-¡PARAD YA…!- les gritó a los dos Rainbow Dash -¡Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza!-

Los dos unicornios se giraron y pusieron sus ojos en la alicornio morada, que aún esperaba impaciente respuestas por parte de los dos extraños forasteros.

-Parece que esperas que las respuestas a todas tus preguntas sean contestadas Twilight Sparkel- comentó la unicornio

-Mas el "quién" no es importante- añadió el semental

-Para nada, nuestros nombres no son relevantes- finalizó la yegua

Twilight empezaba a irritarse de verdad, odiaba quedarse con dudas, por eso no podía para de devorar libros, por eso la encantaba su vieja biblioteca, obtener respuestas y saberlo todo sobre todo, saciar su gran curiosidad; pero daba igual lo que hiciera, esos dos no iban a responderla a nada, o la responderían con más preguntas y crípticos, a menos que…

-Ya, pero…- empezó a decirles a ambos con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara –Si he entendido bien lo que habéis dicho, lo que es irrelevante desde un punto de vista, es relevante desde el otro, al igual que lo importante pasa a un segundo plano-

Los dos unicornios se quedaron pasmados, y en sus caras de póker se dibujó una discreta y casi imperceptible sonrisa…

-Me gusta- dijo el semental a la yegua

-Una muy interesante forma de pesar- dijo la yegua al semental

-Tal como vimos…- comentó el unicornio

-Muy aguda y de rápido aprendizaje- concluyó la unicornio

-En verdad es así señorita Sparkel- dijo el semental dándola a Twilight la razón

Twilight en ese instante pasó de enfadada e impaciente a alagada y sonrojada…

-Yo soy Robert Lutece- se presentó el semental unicornio

-Y yo Rosalind Lutece- se presentó la yegua unicornio

-Dejadme adivinar- dijo AppleJack -¿Hermanos gemelos?-

-Si y no- la respondió Robert

-No y si- la respondió Rosalind

-En serio… parad de hacer eso, por favor- les rogó la pegaso cian desesperada con un casco masajeándose la sien

Por su parte los dos hermanos la ignoraron y prosiguieron…

-Pero como ya os dijimos…- dijo Robert

-Esto no es lo importante- continuó Rosalind

-¿Entonces qué lo es?- preguntó el pequeño dragón

Los hermanos solo se limitaron a mirar a su alrededor, las zarazas negras se habían multiplicado, y no paraban de crecer, todos los ciudadanos de PonyVille estaban luchando contra su anormal crecimiento, cortándolas, arrancándolas… daba igual lo que hicieran, la situación era más crítica por momentos, si esto seguía a sí en unas pocas horas todo el pueblo sería engullido por las horribles plantas, y todo parecía indicar que no se detendría ahí la cosa…

-Para poder arreglar esto…- les empezó a explicar la unicornio pelirroja

-Debéis de mirar más de cerca el pasado…- continuó Robert

-Dos recuerdos más debéis de encontrar- finalizó Rosalind por su hermano

-¿Y cómo se supone que hagamos eso?- les preguntó Rarity

Los gemelos simplemente miraron a Twilight y frente a ella Rosalind, levitó la misma botella con la poción blancuzca que antes había bebido…

-Es una lástima…- comenzó a decir Robert

-No poder viajar a cierto plano dimensional…- continuó Rosalind poniendo la botella en el casco de la princesa

-Un lugar donde se proyectan imágenes del pasado- finalizó su hermano

-¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo?- preguntó Spike a nadie en concreto

-Uno muy malo y vulgar en mi opinión- le respondió la unicorino blanca

-Esto… chicas, ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Fluttershy a sus amigas mirado hacia donde estaban los gemelos Lutece, o al menos donde estaban hacía unos segundos

Los dos unicornios pelirrojos se habían esfumado, tan solo se habían dado la vuelta unos segundos y cuando volvieron a mira, simplemente ya no estaban ahí…

-¡¿Por Celestia, qué pasa, hoy es el día internacional de lo raro y misterioso?!- dijo algo enojada Rainbow Dash

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Pinkie Pie extrañada, mirando un calendario con algunos días resaltados en rojo -¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué no tengo marcado ese día en mi calendario fiestero?!-

-Es solo una forma de hablar querida- le explicó Rarity a su alocada amiga rosa –Pero coincido con Rainbow, esto cada vez es más extraño-

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya…!- dijo asombrado Discord contemplando el panorama –Estos chicos son realmente buenos-

-¡Tienes algo que ver con esto y lo sabes!- le recriminó la pegaso de crin multicolor

-¡Y ya estamos otra vez!- dijo de forma dramática el draconequus, haciéndose el ofendido y herido -¿Por qué la dulce BottleFly es la única que creé y confía en el nuevo y reformado Discord?-

-Es Fluttershy- dijo la pegaso amarilla con su habitual, y casi inaudible tono de voz

-Solo te tomo el pelo tontita- le explico el espíritu del caos enganchándola con su cola y poniéndola a su lado

-Ah, vale… entonces supongo que está bien… esto… ¿Discover?- dijo tímidamente Fluttershy intentando seguirle el juego a su extravagante amigo

-Buen intento- la dijo el draconequus pellizcándola cariñosamente su mejilla

Twilight ignorando esto último miró a Zecora en busca de explicaciones…

La cebra, que había estado casi todo el tiempo perpleja por esos dos variopintos y extraños sujetos, salió del trance y se acercó a su amiga…

-Lo que los dos extraños idénticos te querían decir- la comenzó a explicar Zecora –Es que aun más atrás están los recuerdos que todas quieren hallar-

-Otro sorbo de la poción, otro recuerdo más que ayudara a tú comprensión- la terminó de contar la cebra señalando la poción que tenía Twilight en su casco

Todos se quedaron mirándola mientras levantaba la botella, dispuesta a dar otro trago…

-¿Estas segura de esto?- la preguntó Spike preocupado

Twlight dio un último vistazo a las otras cinco portadoras de la armonía y decidida le dio un par de sorbos más al asqueroso y lechoso brebaje…

-¡Oh, espero que haga una canción esta vez!- dijo Discord entusiasmado, y disfrazado de director de cine, mientras hacía aparecer una vieja cámara de cine enfrente de la alicornio, lista para filmar.

La luz blanca volvió a envolver los hermosos iris violeta de la princesa Sparkel, y la poción cumplió su cometido, la transportó a otro momento del pasado…

Ahora se encontraba en medio de un camino curveado de baldosas azules, que se sostenía en el aire, todo a su alrededor era extraño, bizarro, sin sentido… caótico; casas flotaban en trozos de tierra por todas partes, el cielo era de un color púrpura, apenas había nubes en el cielo, y los peces nadaban en el aire; dejó de mirar a su alrededor para enfocarse en la escena que estaba teniendo lugar al final del estrafalario camino…

-¡Esto es tan divertido!- dijo Discord sentado en un trono -¿Qué tal si ahora jugamos a ponerle la cola al pony?-

Los ojos de Celestia se agrandaron cuando vio que la cola "falsa" que sostenía Discord en su garra era sospechosamente parecida a la suya, asustada, y algo avergonzada, miro a su flanco, en efecto su hermosa cola multicolor había desaparecido…

Frente al trono donde Discord se apostaba al final del camino, se encontraban las princesas Celestia y Luna, ambas en condiciones bastante lamentables, pero dispuestas aun así a enfrentarse a Discord.

Una vez Discord devolvió la cola de Celestia a su sitio, empezó a comer pipas a puñados mientras escuchaba despreocupadamente las amenazas de las dos hermanas reales, hasta se burló de ellas arrojándolas algunas…

-¿No tenéis hambre?- las preguntó de manera educada –Como queráis-

Al no obtener respuesta se hizo un poco el ofendido y siguió comiendo puñados de las negras pipas, dejando despreocupadamente el suelo perdido con todas las que se le caían al mover la bolsa de lado a lado.

Las princesas le ignoraron y sacaron de sus alforjas lo que parecían ser un juego de seis joyas, interesado en eso Discord dejó caer del asombro todas las restantes pipas, y miró intrigado la peculiar colección de gemas, las cuales eran nada más y nada menos que… los elementos de la harmonía.

Las hermanas reales hicieron girar los elementos a su alrededor y juntaron sus cuernos, proyectando así un inmenso rayo arcoíris, el cual mandaron directo hacía Discord, petrificándolo en el acto.

-Esto debió de ser cuando convirtieron a Discord en piedra- pensó en voz alta la princesa nerd

-¿Lo tiene?- preguntó Robert a su hermana

Los gemelos habían aparecido detrás de ella de una manera un tanto extraña, Robert estaba sentado detrás de un lienzo, con una paleta de pintor en su casco derecho, y pintando en él con un pincel, sostenido por su magia, mientras que su hermana se encontraba enfrente del mismo lienzo posando con la barbilla alta y alzando una manzana en su casco izquierdo…

-No, pero casi- respondió Rosalind

El recuerdo al poco de eso se desvaneció… y fue transportada a otro.

La mandíbula de Twilight dio contra el suelo cuando el brillo la permitió ver donde se encontraba, estaba en una cueva, frente a un hermoso árbol de cristal, que tenía engarzado en sus ramas cinco preciosas gemas, y en el tronco, las cutie mark de Celestia, Luna, y la suya, muy grande, en relieve y en el mismísimo centro del árbol.

Celestia y Luna hicieron su puesta en escena, ambas quedaron deslumbradas por la belleza del árbol…

-¡El árbol de la harmonía!- dijo incrédula la princesa de la noche

-¿El árbol de la harmonía?- preguntó Twilight, sin darse cuenta de que no podían responderla

A continuación Celestia voló hacia la cutie mark de Twilight y con un rayo la hizo brillar, a continuación las gemas del árbol de la harmonía brillaron también y fueron removidas por una fuerza invisible, para finalmente dejar al árbol desnudo, y haciendo que se abriera la cutie mark con forma de estrella del centro del tronco, desvelando el elemento de la magia…

La princesa Celestia le explicó a continuación a su hermana que si querían tener una mínima posibilidad de derrotar a Discord, debían de hacer uso de las gemas, la princesa de la noche estaba preocupada, temía que si el árbol perdía sus gemas, su magia se extinguiera, y permitiera a todas las plantas que crecen en el bosque EverFree expandirse más allá de este, pero su hermana la tranquilizó diciéndola que el árbol de por sí ya tenía suficiente magia como para mantener el bosque raya y dentro de sus límites…

-Eso es…- se dijo a si misma Twilight –Algo debe estar corrompiendo o contrarrestando la magia del árbol de la harmonía-

( Ve a YouTube y reproduce la siguiente canción /watch?v=g8ccK8iHtw4 )

Una pieza de violín rápida inundo la cueva donde se encontraba el árbol, Twilight se dio la vuelta para encontrar una vez más a los dos hermanos Lutece, ahora bailando con gracia y una gran maestría, sobre sus patas trasera, cogidos de los cascos, sobre una preciosa alfombra roja, al lado de una gramola sobre una mesita de café.

-¿Lo tiene?- preguntó Rosalind sin cesar el hermoso baile

-Lo tiene- la contestó su hermano, al igual que ella sin detener el baile

-¡Lo tengo!- les dijo victoriosa la alicornio, antes de que el plano donde se encontraba la envolviera en una familiar luz blanca cegadora y la devolviera al mundo real

…

-Creo que va siendo hora de que MBR de por terminado este capítulo, querido hermano- dijo Rosalind a Robert, aun bailando el resto de la pieza por su puesto

-Ciertamente querida hermana- la contesto Robert –Y además opino que los que leen este escrito deberían estarse atentos a nuestra humilde aparición en el siguiente capítulo-

-Ciertamente hermano- respondió Rosalind -Y además pienso que deberíamos de cambiar de perspectiva-

-En verdad deberíamos- la dijo Robert dándola la razón

-¿Entonces, cuándo?- preguntó la unicornio pelirroja a su pareja de baile

Robert Lutece se detuvo unos instantes pensando su respuesta, hasta que por fin se decidió a responder

-Cuando termine la siguiente canción- la contestó a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa

-Me parece un buen momento- le respondió ella devolviendo le la sonrisa a su querido hermano

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... PERSPECTIVAS<strong>

**...**

**LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN QUE BAILARÁN ( VE A YOUTUBE Y REPRODUCE LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN /watch?v=OoQ2a1Hev5k) lol**


	4. Chapter 4

PERSPECTIVAS

La luz desapareció y de nuevo la princesa Twilight Sparkel se encontraba frente todos sus amigos…

-Entonces… ¿Ya te has enterado?- la preguntó Spike en el acto

-Todavía no sé qué ha pasado con la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia- respondió Twilight con los ánimos desinflados de nuevo

-Pero creo que se porque el bosque está actuando así- reveló Twilight, ganándose la atención de todos, incluso de Discord –Algo le está pasando al árbol de la armonía-

Todos, excepto Discord, compartieron miradas perplejas entre ellos…

-¿El árbol de qué…?- preguntó Rainbow Dash perdida en nombre de todos

-Es el lugar donde las princesas encontraron los elementos- les explicó Twilight –Creo que está en peligro-

-¡Pues bien entonces!- la dijo AppleJack con su marcado acento sureño –Vamos a salvar al… árbol-

Todas las demás portadoras de los elementos asintieron enérgicamente, dispuestas a dirigirse a donde quiera que estuviera ese árbol

-¿Dónde está exactamente?- la preguntó la pony de las manzanas

-Creo que esta, ahí-

Twilght se limitó a señalar con su casco al caótico bosque EverFree, y con eso ya fue suficiente para que las cinco abrieran sus ojos como platos, el pequeño dragón tragaran en seco, y Discord dijera…

-¡UUUUUUUUH, voy a necesitar más palomitas!- agitando una caja de palomitas medio vacía

…

Al principio se lo tomaron con calma, por el camino no pudieron evitar recordar la primera vez que todas se conocieron, cuando tuvieron que adentrarse en ese mismo bosque para impedir una noche eterna y salvar a la princesa Luna de sí misma, aquella vez salieron airosas y todas ganaron algo más importante que esas gemas, que ahora portaban para hacer frente a la oscuridad del bosque, ganaron una gran y sincera amistad; todo iba bien, todo lo bien que podía ir teniendo en cuenta que se estaban adentrando en un desmadrado EverFree Forest, pero los problemas y los obstáculos no tardaron en hacer su aparición: al adentrarse un poco más en la siniestra arboleda, se encontraron con un río infestado cragadilos, por desgracia se dieron cuenta de este pequeño detalle cuando Twilight ya llevaba la mitad del río recorrido sobre una hilera de rocas que sobresalían por encima del agua, que no eran ni más ni menos que parte del blindaje de la espalda de uno de esos enormes reptiles, Twilight fue zarandeada y arrinconada por la bestia rocosa, aunque para su suerte AppleJack pudo contener y someter al enorme cocodrilo con la ayuda del resto de la cuadrilla y con algunas lianas.

Todas se llevaron un gran susto, por un momento en verdad llegaron a pensar que perdía Twilight, y algo mucho más importante, a la única princesa que podría hacerse cargo del reino en ausencia de Celestia y Luna, así que, antes de adentrarse más, todas llegaran a la misma conclusión: Twilight, no podía acompañarlas, la princesa Sparkel debería de dar media vuelta y regresar PonyVille; Twilight no podía creer lo que oía, agachó la cabeza, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas y las dejo proseguir, marchando hacía el pueblo acompañada por el pequeño dragón purpura, que se negaba en rotundo a dejarla sola.

Quizá Twilight estuviera tratando de contener sus lágrimas, pero no era la única, las demás no podía creer lo que la había dicho, lo que la habían hecho, habían dejado de lado a la pony a la cual la debían todo lo que habían vivido hasta ahora, pero era lo correcto… ¿verdad?

Twilight y Spike se encontraban caminando de regreso hacía PonyVille, la alicornio caminaba despacio, cabizbaja, y sin para de llorar, sus amigas la habían dejado de lado, porque "era demasiado peligroso para ella" Spike iba a su lado y de vez en cuando intentaba decir algo, lo que fuera con tal de alegrar a su amiga, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, estas situaciones siempre le superaban, y ahora se había formado un incómodo silencio, que era roto de vez en cuando por el llanto de la princesa, pero por fortuna el duro momento no duró demasiado…

-¿A qué vienen esos ánimos?- preguntó Robert, que de alguna manera ahora se encontraba caminando al lado de Twilight

-No somos expertos en las ciencias sociales…- comentó Rosalind mientras caminaba al lado del pequeño dragón púrpura

-Ni en la psicología-añadió Robert

-Pero no hace falta ser un genio en la materia…- continuó Rosalind

-Para saber que algo ocurre- finalizó el unicornio por su "hermana"

A Twilight y Spike casi les da un ataque cuando esos dos aparecieron de la nada, de nuevo; Spike hizo todo lo posible por recobrar la compostura y se detuvo, pero Twilight simplemente una vez recuperada del sobresalto, volvió a agachar la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el pueblo, al ver que no se detenía los dos unicornios y el pequeño dragón la siguieron, y cuando volvieron a estar otra vez a su lado, los Lutece esperaron pacientemente a que la unicornio les contara la situación actual…

-Mis amigas…- empezó a decirles con la voz quebrada –Mis amigas, me han dicho que me marche… que pueden apañárselas sin mí… que no quieren que me ponga en peligro…-

Spike se acercó a la alicornio y se pegó más a su lado, para intentar conseguir que su amiga se sintiera menos sola…

-Si, dicen que si la pasara algo Equestria estaría perdida- les aclaró el pequeño dragón –Ya sabéis, ahora sin la princesa Celestia, ni la princesa Luna, ella es la única capaz de ocupar su cargo-

Los Lutece procesaron esta información durante unos segundos y dieron su veredicto…

-Jerarquía- dijo Robert

-Escala jerárquica- dijo Rosalind

-Preservar la línea de sucesión- concluyó Robert

-Algo bastante lógico- coincidió Rosalind

Twilight detuvo sus lloros, adelanto a los dos unicornios color melocotón, se dio la vuelta y les contestó enfadada, con los ojos rojos y vidriosos

-¡Ese no es el punto!-

Y se dio la vuelta una vez más, dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia el pueblo, pero de alguna forma los dos hermanos se encontraban ahora delante de ella cortándola el paso…

-Si ese no es el punto…- respondió Robert

-Entonces ilumínanos- finalizó Rosalind

El ceño fruncido en la cara de Twilight desapareció y fue remplazada una vez más por la tristeza

-El punto es: que mis amigas ya no me tratan como antes solo por... por… ¡Estas cosas!- les explicó, diciendo eso último algo colérica y agarrando sus alas, como si intentara desplumarlas o arrancárselas, hasta que notó unas pequeñas garras en el cuello

-Para mí sigues siendo la misma Twilight- la respondió Spike abrazándola

-Yo sigo siendo la misma de siempre- Twilight aun triste y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, abrazó fuerte a su pequeño asistente -¿Por qué ellas no lo ven?-

-Todo en esta vida…- la dijo Robert

-Es según del modo en que se mire- la dijo Rosalind

-El lado…- comenzaron a enumerar

-El ángulo…-

-La perspectiva-

Twilight y Spike, algo perdidos, dirigieron la vista de nuevo hacía los hermanos Lutece, y vieron como Robert sacaba de dentro de su americana, con su magia, el mismo bit que la hicieron lanzar antes a Pinkie Pie en el pueblo, lo levitó, y lo puso entre su hermana y él

-Contantes y variables- concluyó Rosalind

-Cara…- dijo Robert

-O cruz- dijo Rosalind

El dragón y la alicornio posaron su atención en los dos unicornios

-¿En serio?- les preguntó Spike mosqueado –Creo que no es momento para lanzar monedas al aire-

-No pretendemos…- contestó Robert

-Lanzar ninguna moneda…- prosiguió Rosalind

-Solo intentamos…- continuó Robert

-Exponer un punto de vista…- finalizó Rosalind

-"Nuestro" punto de vista- concretó Robert

Lo habían conseguido, habían captado la atención del asistente y de la bibliotecaria, celebrando en sus mentes esta pequeña hazaña los dos "hermanos" prosiguieron con su explicación sirviéndose del bit…

-Yo veo cara- dijo Robert situando el bit

-Pero yo veo cruz- explicó Rosalind

-Los dos tenemos razón…- continuó Robert

-Y ninguno la tiene- completó Rosalind

El unicornio melocotón con su magia levito el bit frente la alicornio y continuó hablando

-Las caras de una misma moneda…-

-Todo es cuestión de perspectivas- aclaró Rosalind

Twilght se quedó completamente absorta mirando el reluciente bit flotando y girando lentamente en ese campo de magia naranja

-¿Lo ves?- la preguntó el unicornio

-¿Lo comprendes?- la preguntó la unicornio

-La misma moneda, varias caras, varias perspectivas- dijo Twilight mirando su reflejo en la reluciente moneda mientras seguía girando en el aire

-Por un lado: mi antiguo yo- dijo mirando la cara de la moneda

-Por otro: mi nuevo yo- dijo ahora con la cruz de la moneda

-Correcto- dijo Robert

-Pero…- se apresuró a añadir Rosalind

-Si cambiamos el punto de vista- continuó Robert

-La variable- puntualizó Rosalind

-Cambian las perspectivas- prosiguió Robert

-Lo pasado será nuevo- explicó Rosalind

-Lo nuevo fue pasado- expuso Robert

-Lo anterior es posterior-

-Y lo posterior es anterior-

Spike se perdió aún más, Twilight por su parte continuó mirando absorta el bit procesando en su mente lo que los dos unicornios la estaban contando

-La moneda es la constante, y sus caras las variables- contestó Twilight –Yo soy la moneda, la constante y mi situación, las caras de la moneda, unicornio, alicornio… la variable, yo… debo… ¿voltearme?-

-Ciertamente- respondió simplemente el semental unicornio

-Solo se debe voltear la moneda- recalcó la yegua unicornio

-Lo que intentáis decirme- dedujo Twilight –Es que no solo basta con serlo, debo mostrarlo, yo me sigo viendo igual pero solo desde mi punto de vista, debo de hacer que ellas ahora me vean como antes… ¡DEBO DE ACEPTAR MI NUEVO YO, PARA QUE VEAN A MI ANTIGUO YO, PORQUE SINO, LA MONEDA NO CAMBIARA!-

-En efecto- la felicitó Robert

-Me gusta- le dijo Rosalind a su hermano con una discreta sonrisa

-Al menos su percepción y aprendizaje es mayor que la del señor Dewitt- la comentó Robert

-A mí en lo personal me recuerda más a la joven Elizabeth- le contestó Rosalind

-"Nos" recuerda- puntualizó Robert

Mientras charlaban entre ellos, Twilight y Spike les miraban sin tener la menor idea de quienes estaban hablando…

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó confuso el pequeño dragón

-Nadie relevante- contesto Robert en el acto

-Al menos desde esta perspectiva- se apresuró en añadir Rosalind, antes de que Twilight jugase su carta

Pero la alicornio no pudo protestar, porque unos gritos que venían desde una zona más profunda del bosque la enmudecieron, eran los gritos de terror y horror de sus amigas…

-Debes apresurarte- la dijo Robert

-Deberías apresurarte- insistió Rosalind

-Este es el momento oportuno…- comenzó a explicar Robert

-Para hacer que la perspectiva de tus amigas cambie- concluyó Rosalind por su hermano

-¿De verdad lo creéis, estáis seguros?- preguntó aun con algo de inseguridad en su voz

Los dos unicornios compartieron una mirada unos segundos, asintieron a la vez y aunque aún vestían su seria y aburrida cara de pocker, Twilight sintió que la hablaron de corazón, con total sinceridad y una confianza absoluta, ¿O quizá fuese soberbia?

-Lo creo- la respondió Robert

-Lo creíamos- puntualizó Rosalind

-Lo seguimos creyendo- continuó Robert

-Y lo seguiremos creyendo igualmente- finalizó Rosalind

Twilight giró su cabeza y miró indecisa una vez más el camino que había recorrido hacia la salida del bosque, quizá ellas tuvieran razón, no debía de correr riesgos… pero por otra parte, no podía dejarlas hay solas, esa no era ella, jamás lo sería, y eso, era una constante

-¡Vamos Spike!- dijo decidida la alicornio subiendo al pequeño dragón a su espalda con su magia -¡Es hora de que todas vean lo que pude hacer y lo que sigue pudiendo hacer la princesa Twilight Sparkel!-

-¡Así se habla Twili!- la animó Spike mientras trotaba hacía donde estaban sus amigas –Aunque no me he enterado de mucho la verdad-

Twilight galopó hacía las entrañas del bosque como una loca, hacia donde se habían separado antes, pero no sin antes de alejarse más agradecer las palabras de ánimo que los gemelos la habían dedicado…

-¡Gracias!- les gritó

Y giró su cabeza para verles una última vez, mas cuando miro atrás, al camino, solo se encontró el sendero y al siniestro bosque mirándola, ni rastro de los dos unicornios color pastel…

-Rainbow Dash tenía razón- dijo en bajo para sí misma –Esos dos son muy raros-


	5. Chapter 5

CONSTANTES/VARIABLES

Twilight continuó corriendo hasta llegar al precipicio donde estaba el puente para ir al antiguo castillo de Celestia y Luna, y frente a él, rodeadas por unas extrañas plantas atrapamoscas, sus amigas, las estaban atacando con una especie de gas que las estaba adormeciendo, ya solo quedaban en pie AppleJack y Rarity, las demás estaban tendidas y desperdigadas por el suelo, seminconscientes, el corazón de Twilight casi se para cuando vio a Rarity ser enredada por una de las negras plantas, mientras era gaseada por cuatro atrapamoscas y la acercaban lentamente a sus bocas para ser digerida, AppleJack tiro su cuerda a las pantas y las intento alejar de la unicornio modista, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil.

-¿No preferís de cena una alicornio en vez de unicornio?- las retó

-¡¿Twilight, que haces aquí?!- preguntó la pony de las manzanas

Spike hizo que las otras plantas que estaban a punto de devorar a las demás le siguieran a él por entre los árboles, haciendo que se enredaran en ellos y no pudieran hacer ya más daño, Twiligth por su parte iba transportándose de un sitio a otro para despistarlas y hacer que se enredaran entre ellas; las extrañas plantas, completamente liadas y agotadas acabaron desplomándose en el suelo.

-Bueno, salvar a mis amigas, aceptarme tal como soy, aprender lecciones sobre la amistad…- enumeró la princesa nerd mientras con su magia tomaba prestada la cuerda de AppleJack –Ya sabes, cosas de princesas-

Spike con la ayuda de Rarity, espabilaron a las demás portadoras, mientras AppleJack y Twilight se aseguraban de que las plantas atrapamoscas no volvieran a importunarlas, y tras una emotiva escena de disculpas y un abrazo en grupo se dirigieron a una cueva situada debajo del castillo en ruinas, donde estaba, en un estado muy lamentable, el árbol de la armonía.

Era prácticamente imposible acercarse a el árbol de cristal, estaba completamente envuelto por zarzas que las atacaban en cuanta trataban de hacer algo y que lentamente, iban asfixiando al inmenso árbol, si no hacían algo pronto moriría, y parecía que lo único que podían hacer, era darle los elementos de la armonía.

Cuando Twilight lo propuso, ninguna de sus amigas estuvo muy convencida, pero Twilight las conto, las hizo recordar, que lo más importante no era los elementos, no lo eran las coronas, no eran los títulos, eran solo ellas, su amistad era lo que las mantenía unidas, no gemas mágicas o sortilegios, era todo su amistad, la magia de la amistad, la cual podía hacerlas mover mares y montañas, la magia más poderosa de toda Equestria, una magia tan solo superada por la del amor, la magia, que a pesar de todo lo que pasara de ese momento en adelante, las haría estar siempre juntas.

Las demás aceptaron, he hicieron lo que tenían que hacer, renunciaron a los elementos y con la ayuda de Twilight fueron puestos de vuelta en el árbol; las zarzas no se lo pusieron fácil a la alicornio purpura, pero a un así, ella siguió adelante, los cinco talismanes y la corona fueron despojados de sus gemas e insertadas en las ranuras de cinco orbes ubicados al final de las ramas del árbol, para que finalmente, la gema con forma de estrella de la corona del elemento de la magia, fuera insertada de la misma forma en el tronco del árbol.

El árbol de la armonía comenzó a brillar con una luz muy fuerte e intensa, una luz que transmitía paz y serenidad, y que hizo desaparecer todas las zarzas y demás extrañas plantas que habían aparecido, perono solo en la cueva, no solo en el bosque, sino en todas partes donde esa oscura y bizarra magia había alguna vez llegado a enredarse, y para sorpresa de todas, de dos extraños bultos de enredaderas en los lados del árbol, surgieron las monarcas del Sol y la Luna.

Twilight corrió hacia Celestia y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, Luna sabía que debía dejar a la maestra y la antigua alumna un momento para ellas, pero no podía evitarlo y también se unió al emotivo abrazo, mientras que detrás de ellas una luz multicolor iluminó los elementos ahora engarzados en el árbol y las cutie marks del tronco, asombrada Twilight se acercó al árbol para examinarlo y pudo contemplar como a los pies del inmenso árbol de cristal, justo al lado de sus pezuñas, una flor surgía, al principio solo un capullo, pero al abrirse, desveló que en su interior, lo que había era un extraño cofre con seis cerraduras.

-¿Qué hay dentro?- preguntó curiosa y confundida Twilight a las dos princesas -¿Cómo lo abrimos?

-Seis cerraduras, seis llaves–pensó en voz alta Luna

Todas miraron a Celestia en busca de respuestas, supongo que eso es lo que tiene ser la más mayor de todos los presentes en la sala, preguntar al "adulto" más cercano…

-No sé dónde están…- ella tampoco tenía idea

–Pero si sé que es un misterio que no se resolverá solo- la respondió a ella y las demás portadoras con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndolas captar la indirecta

Celestia y Luna estaban a punto de retirarse de la cueva del árbol de la armonía, tenían asuntos que atender en Canterlot, y después de todo este caos, tendrían que abrir una pequeña investigación, aunque ya tenían un sospechoso en mente, además habría un buen alboroto por parte de los nobles en estos momentos, sería mejor volver al castillo cuanto antes, pero…

-Lo conseguisteis- las felicitó una voz femenina detrás de ellos

-Lo consiguieron- afirmó una voz masculina

-Lo conseguirían- señaló de nuevo la voz femenina

Todos se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse frente a ellos a la pareja de unicornios que habían hecho más rara esta aventura de lo que ya era de por sí; Robert y Rosalind Lutece se encontraban a pocos pasos del árbol, mirándoles fijamente con sus rostros característicos, carentes de emoción alguna; Robert estaba cargando una pizarra doble en su grupa, divididas ambas por la mitad en dos columnas, en una ponía CARA y en la otra CRUZ, mientras que Rosalind llevaba un su casco izquierdo una caja de madera, un estuche.

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó la princesa Luna

-Eso es algo que nos gustaría saber a todas su alteza- la contesto Rarity acercándose a la princesa de la noche, pero sin perder de vista a los Lutece

-Los resultados obtenidos…- comentó Robert

-Durante este experimento…- concretó Rosalind

-Twilight… lo están volviendo hacer- gimió Rainbow Dash de nuevo con un ligero dolor de cabeza

Los Lutece ignoraron el inmaduro comportamiento de la pegaso de la crin arcoíris y a la princesa de la noche, dirigieron sus pasos hacia el grupo y prosiguieron

-Han sido…- prosiguió la yegua

-Bastante satisfactorios- concluyó el semental

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo querido hermano- le dijo la yegua a su "hermano"

-Ni yo contigo querida hermana- coincidió el semental con su "hermana"

Todas las ponies, y el pequeño dragón, se miraron confundidos, incapaces de asimilar lo que los gemelos les habían desvelado, ¿Para ellos todo esto solo había sido un prueba de campo? Pero… una prueba de campo, ¿De qué? Las princesas necesitaban respuestas, en sus mentes rogaban por una aclaración, al igual que los demás presentes en la sala; más y más preguntas se acumulaban en sus cabezas, a excepción de la cabeza de la pony rosa de la risa la cual solo trataba de buscar palabras que rimaran con satisfactorio

-¿Satisfactorio…? velatorio, oratorio, premonitorio, preparatorio, auditorio, locutorio…-

-¿No es un poco raro…?- les preguntó AppleJack a los Lutece para intentar romper el silencio que se había formado, con algo más que solo las incoherencias de Pinkie Pie, que seguían escuchándose de fondo

-¿Qué el uno…?- dedujo Robert cortando a AppleJack

-¿Acabe las frases del otro?- concluyó Rosalind por su "hermano"

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por un breve momento y dieron su respuesta

-Lo extraño en realidad…- la respondió Robert

-Sería el no hacerlo- la respondió Rosalind

-Nosotros-

-Yo-

-Ambos-

-El mismo-

-Creo que me he perdido- dijo Fluttershy a los dos hermanos –Perdón-

-No eres la única mi pequeño pony- la dijo la princesa Celestia –En cuanto a ustedes dos, creo que mi hermana les hizo una pregunta-

-¿Por qué preguntas, quien…?- la preguntó Robert

-¿Cuándo la pregunta realmente jugosa es… ?-

-Cuando- respondió simplemente Twilight Sparkel, siguiéndoles el juego

Los dos unicornios abrieron sus ojos como platos, y giraron sus cabezas hacía Twilight, parecía que esta si podría ser una de las variables que llevaban siguiendo tanto tiempo atrás, o en adelante, según como se viera…

Ambos no pudieron evitar romper su cara de póker y esbozar una ligera sonrisa mientras Rosalind levitaba una bandeja plateada, con un bit sobre ella

-Entonces señorita Sparkel- dijo la unicornia

-Su majestad- puntualizó el unicornio

-¿Qué será?- preguntó Rosalind

-¿Cara…?-

-¿O cruz?-

-Cruz- decidió Twilight Sparkel –(Acabemos con esto de una vez)-

La moneda fue envuelta en un halo purpura que la levitó del plato y la situó frente la alicornio, luego con su magia la hizo salir volando para hacer que diera vueltas en el aire , y luego caer sobre el plato con un fuerte sonido metálico que retumbó por toda la cueva…

-Cruz- dijo Rosalind de manera triunfal mirando la moneda en la bandeja

-Enhorabuena- la felicitó Robert sin demasiada ilusión

-Estoy satisfecha- respondió ella, pero sin ningún ápice de modestia

-"Estamos" satisfechos- resalto él con un tono algo enojado

Rosalind giro los ojos, levitó una tiza blanca e hizo una marca en la columna CRUZ de la pizarra que portaba Robert

-¿Cuántas van ya?- preguntó a su "hermana"

-Ciento veintitrés- respondió a su "hermano"

-¿Coincidencia?- preguntó el semental

-No lo creo- respondió la yegua

-¿Nuestro número de la suerte?- la sugirió Robert

-Pensaba que la suerte no existía- le dijo maliciosamente Rosalind

-Solo es una forma de hablar-la contestó el unicornio

-En fin…- cambió de tema la unicornio

-Esto ahora es vuestro- le dijo Robert a Twilight

Rosalind depositó la bandeja con la moneda en el suelo con su magia, con suma delicadeza, y entregó en sus cascos el estuche de madera que portaba en su pezuña a la princesa Sparkel, la cual estaba mirando los pizarrones que portaba Robert, por alguna razón, en la columna CRUZ solo había una marca, la suya, mientras que en la columna CARA no se podía apreciar ningún hueco libre para poder hacer más marcas…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella tratando de ubicarse de nuevo

-Aunque ya lo era antes- declaró Rosalind

-De hecho, nunca dejo de serlo- concretó el semental

-Y lo seguirá siendo por lo visto- resaltó la yegua

-¿Qué tiene ese cofre?- preguntó curioso Spike, subiéndose a la espalda de Twilight para poder ver mejor el estuche de madera

-¿Por qué preguntas qué…?- le preguntó Robert

-¿Cuándo puedes abrirlo y verlo por ti mismo?- finalizó Rosalind

Twilight echó un vistazo al estuche que la habían dado, no era muy grande, pero tampoco era demasiado pequeño, estaba hecho con una madera ni muy clara ni muy oscura, nada llamativo en sí, vulgar podría decirse, su peso era bastante ligero, y sobre la tapa había una placa dorada en la que había grabado:

Propiedad de

TWILIGHT SPARKEL

Y compañía

Twilight con su magia abrió el cofre, para dar con la mandíbula en el suelo…

-No… no puede ser, no puede, no puede ser…- repetía todo el rato

-¿Twilight que ocurre?- preguntó AppleJack a su amiga, no hubo respuesta

-¿Spiky, que hay en el cofre?- preguntó la pony modista al pequeño dragón, pero Spike estaba igual que Twilight

La princesas Celestia y Luna se acercaron, junto a las otras portadoras de la armonía, a la alicornio purpura, para solo sentir sus mentes explotar.

Por dentro, el estuche, estaba forrado de terciopelo rojo, el fondo era acolchado con seis huecos, para seis joyas, únicas en teoría, cinco agujeros rodeaban uno grande en el medio con forma de media luna, en esos huecos, se encontraban cinco talismanes y en el grande una diadema, los talismanes eran de oro y tenían una piedra preciosa engarzada en ellos en u parte central al igual que la corona, una manzana naranja, un rayo rojo, un globo azul, una mariposa rosa, un diamante violeta, y para finalizar, en la diadema, una estrella morada, casi rosa.

-Es imposible- consiguió balbucear Celestia totalmente incrédula

-¡LOS ELEMENTOS!- gritó fuera de si Pinkie Pie emocionada

-¡Pero si están en el árbol!- gritó ahora AppleJack dirigiendo su vista al inmenso y extraño árbol

Todos la imitaron y giraron sus cabezas hacia el árbol de la armonía, pero las sorpresas de ese loco día simplemente no acababan, el árbol de la armonía seguía estando bien, y el cofre misterioso que había surgido antes, también continuaba aun ahí, mas al fijarse fijamente en el árbol, se dieron cuenta de una sutil diferencia, los orbes donde descansaban las piedras de los elementos, volvían a estar huecos.

-¡Ya no están!- dijo Rarity sin creérselo

-Bueno, es obvio tonta, si están en el cofre no pueden estar ahí- la contestó Pinkie Pie sin darle más importancia

-No es tan obvio Pinkie Pie- la respondió la princesa Luna –Se fusionaron de nuevo con el árbol, fueron absorbidos por él, necesitaba su magia, y la debería seguir necesitando-

-Pero ahora sin embargo- continuó la princesa Celestia –Parece que está bien, su nivel de magia de hecho no había estado en tan buen estado desde hace siglos-

-¿No podría haber una forma de desvincularlos del árbol de nuevo?- la preguntó su antigua aprendiz

-No- respondió simplemente Luna

-Ni siquiera Discord, Luna, Cadence, tú y yo juntando toda nuestra magia podríamos lograr algo así- explicó la monarca del Sol –Sería simplemente algo inconcebible-

Los gemelos… tenía todo que ser cosa suya, algún hechizo de algún tipo, eso fue lo que pensó enseguida Twilight Sparkel, aparecieron de la nada en el momento más inoportuno, ¿o debía decir oportuno?, siempre tras una cortina de misterio y semántica; la princesa inhaló fuerte y se dio la vuelta, decidida, dispuesta y totalmente enfocada en obtener respuesta, siguiendo su juego no conseguía nada en claro, ya era hora de dejar de seguirles la corriente.

-¡Solo me hacéis formularme más preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta!-

Twilight se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de nuevo con, nada, como habían hecho tantas veces antes, se habían esfumado en el aire

-Odio realmente cuando hacen eso- dijo Rainbow Dash

-Pero si no es tan raro- dijo Pinkie Pie, apareciendo de repente encima de la pegaso azul, dándola un susto

-En una escala Pinkie Pie quizá no- la susurró Applejack a la princesa Luna haciéndola reír por lo bajo

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!<strong>

**si, así es, sigo vivo, perdonad la demora, en seguida me pongo a ello con las demás historias**

**gracias por leerme ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

¿CUANDO?

Las seis ponies de la armonía, más el dragón, se abrieron paso hasta PonyVille, mientras repasaban una y otra vez en sus mentes los recientes acontecimientos, pero la más perturbada por todo esto, era Twilight, sin ninguna duda, todo debía de tener una respuesta para ella, todo tenía una explicación, y el que no la encontrara para el gran lío que había sucedido ese día era frustrante.

Estaban a punto de salir del bosque, cuando de la nada sonaron trompetas triunfales, comenzaron a llover confetis, aparecieron un montón de carteles de felicitación colgados en los árboles o clavados con un poste en el suelo en los que ponían "Las número 1" y Discord se materializó delante de las ponies de la armonía con un dedo de gomaespuma y un banderín.

-¡Bravo señoritas, bravo!- las felicitó Discord con gran entusiasmo

-¡¿Cómo habéis salvado el día esta vez?!- la preguntó con una gran curiosidad y énfasis a Rainbow Dash, invadiendo su espacio personal

Una vez cumplido el objetivo de alterar y molestar a la portadora de la lealtad, Discord desapareció unos segundo para reaparecer, en miniatura y vestido de cowboy, montado sobre AppleJack…

-¿Con grandes explosiones de sus collares mágicos?- la preguntó a la pony de las manzanas señalando el elemento de la honestidad en su cuello

Discord, aun disfrazado y sobre AppleJack, comenzó a inspeccionar su alrededor, buscando algo con una cara muy seria, y a juzgar por su expresión, sin parecer tener demasiado éxito

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Alguien ha vuelto a ver a esos dos estirados y avinagrados de antes?- las preguntó

-Sí, pero se fueron- le respondió Twilight Sparkel sin mucho ánimo y algo molesta por el comportamiento tan infantil del draconequus

-¡¿Se fueron?!- reacciono incrédulo –Que lastima, esos dos tenían talento-

Discord, con un chasquido, reapareció de nuevo frente a ellos, en su tamaño natural, con un pijama puesto, una almohada y un osito de peluche bajo su pata de pollo y un candelabro en su garra de león.

-Bueno pequeños ponies…- dijo mientras se estiraba -Hoy fue un día bastante movidito así que me voy a dormir un rato, hasta mañana que no os pique las chinches-

-Tampoco es que hicieras mucho de todas formas- le recriminó por la bajo la alicornio

Y así Discord emprendió una noble empresa hacia PonyVille en busca de un lugar donde poder dormir sin ser molestado durante al menos una semana, detrás de él, con un paso más lento, se encontraban las ponies y el dragón, hablando entre ellos, intentando sacar algo en claro de toda la situación vivida antes…

Twilight Sparkel les ignoró, y con su magia cogió de su espalda el estuche vacío donde los Lutece las habían entregado los elementos de la armonía y se quedó mirándolo; en cuanto se los devolvieron y tuvieron un rato para asimilarlo, se los pusieron de nuevo sin perder más tiempo, se sentían exactamente igual que los que ellas siempre habían usado, pero no podían ser los mismos, y si a eso se le sumaba que además eran únicos, era aún más imposible que fueran los auténticos, sin embargo: hicieron pruebas con su magia, comprobaron su reacción con cada portadora y cada elemento, Celestia y Luna les examinaron con su magia tres veces… y al final, parecía ser que lo imposible era posible, y así Twilight, de alguna manera, empezó a repetir en su cabeza una y otra vez cada cosa que los gemelos la habían dicho, en busca de alguna respuesta o por lo menos alguna pista…

-Aún sigo sin tener muy claro todo lo que ha pasado- pensó en voz alta Spike

-¿Te refieres a los gemelos…?– le preguntó Fluttershy

-¿O a los elementos y el árbol?- concluyó Rarity por la pegaso timida

-¡¿POR CELESTIA, AHORA VOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN NO?!- gritó desesperada Rainbow Dash

-La verdad, es que un poco de cada costado- declaró el pequeño dragón

-¿De dónde salieron Robert y Rosalind?- preguntó AppleJack para nadie en concreto -¿Y porque pasó esto?-

(Por qué preguntas…)

(Cuando la pregunta realmente jugosa es…)

-Yo lo que me preguntó, es cuándo sucedió todo esto- la respondió Twilight

-Esa, sí que es una buena pregunta su alteza- la respondió Discord, apareciendo de golpe a su lado –Y no tengo ni idea, esas semillas que planté debieron de haber surgido hace mucho tiempo-

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!- le gritó enojada Twilight

-¿Por qué debería explicártelo, cuando puedes verlo por ti misma?- la contestó el espíritu del caos

Discord hizo aparecer la botella del extraño liquido blanco con el que pudo ver antes los recuerdos de Celestia y Luna, la alicornio púrpura ya se imaginó por donde iban los tiros, la cuestión era: quería repetir la experiencia desagradable, acompañada del mal sabor de boca, por saber solo un pequeño detalle, que resaltaría la ya evidente participación de Discord en este asunto; si, necesitaba respuestas, respuestas concretas.

Twilight Sparkel dejó el estuche de madera en las garras de su asistente número uno, envolvió la botella en un campo de magia purpura, la abrió y la dio un trago, lo que pasó a continuación ya se lo sabía de memoria, una luz blanca poseyó sus grandes ojos violetas y la poción la llevó a otro momento del pasado, más o menos…

Cuando la luz desapareció y pudo ver con claridad, lo que se encontró la dejó un poco desubicada, a falta de otras palabras, estaba en una lujosa sala, inmensa, se parecía a uno de esos centros comerciales de las grandes ciudades, estaba completamente rodeada por tiendas, el lugar tenía una extraña decoración con un toque retro, y aunque parecía estar todo algo abandonado y dejado, se notaba que en su día, fue construido pensando hasta en el más mínimo detalle, las formas de las baldosas del suelo, las lujosas escaleras, las paredes de piedra y acero, las columnas, los carteles y rótulos de neón, los focos del techo, los inmensos paneles de cristal que formaban el techo, con lo que parecía ser una especie de acuario gigantesco…

-Este lugar es increíble- dijo asombrada la alicornio mirando el acuario

Se podía ver en el todo tipo de animales marinos, medusas, bancos de peces, tiburones, ballenas…

-¿Ballenas?-

Una inmensa ballena pasó algo alejada de la cristalera del techo, Twilight vio al fondo del gran pasillo, pasando las escaleras y unos bares de alto standing, una pared entera de cristal con vistas al exterior, lo que vio la asombro más que el lugar donde se encontraba; grandes edificios iluminados por focos, más grandes e imponentes que los más altos rascacielos de Manehattan, conectados entre sí por pasillos suspendidos entre edificio y edificio, vio una inmensa metrópolis completamente rodeada de agua, inmersa, estaba en una gran ciudad submarina, rodeada de peces, algas y corales.

La situación amenazaba con superarla, estaba a cientos de metros de profundidad en algún océano, en una ciudad submarina, incomunicada del resto del mundo, pero recordó que todo esto no era real, solo era un recuerdo, un momento de la historia ya pasado, inhaló e inspiró para tranquilizarse, y una vez calmada, dejó de contemplar las vistas de la curiosa urbe, y se centró en el inmenso centro comercial donde se encontraba.

Twilight recorrió los pasillos del extraño centro comercial tan solo acompañada por el sonido de sus cascos contra el frío y húmedo suelo, parecía estar en un sitio llamado Plaza Poseidón, la cual era parte de una especie de distrito de la ciudad dedicado a la cultura: tiendas de música, tanto de instrumentos como de discos, de pintura, de ropa, vinotecas… también la llamó la atención las extrañas maquinas expendedoras que había repartidas por la galería y los carteles que anunciaban todo tipo de cosas extrañas, la gran mayoría de ellos parecían ser anuncios de discos y de espectáculos de un teatro llamado el, Salón de la Flota, los demás se centraban en cosas como "Andrew Ryan Industries", "Fort Frolic" que resultó ser el nombre del distrito donde estaba, "Little Sisters"…

Pero no eran los nombres, sino lo que se veía en los carteles lo curioso para Twilight Sparkel, en la mayoría de ellos salían humanos, pero no humanos como los que vio cuando persiguió a Sunset Shimmer al otro lado del espejo, estos eran diferentes, los colores de su pelo no eran tan variados, parecían bastante limitados, lo mismo les pasaba con el tono de su piel, sus cuerpos tenían más curvas y los rasgos faciales más definidos y marcados que los del otro lado del espejo, aunque no se podía fiar mucho, podrían ser solo representaciones artísticas o caricaturas de algún tipo, de hecho, había visto un cartel de algo llamado Eve´s Garden en el que aparecía una especie de mujer mezclada con un pez, y en algunos carteles incluso se podía ver a humanos hacer hechizos de magia elemental, como invocar fuego o rayos con sus manos, mediante el uso de un extraño liquido llamado "Plásmido".

Continuó caminando sin ningún rumbo durante algún tiempo más por las galerías y pasillos de la Plaza Poseidón, sin rumbo alguno fijado, tan solo mirando a su alrededor por si veía lo que Discord quería que viese, y de paso intentar concentrarse en algo que no fuera el escalofrío que sentía en la nuca cada vez que giraba en una esquina y la sensación de estar siendo observada desde las sombras; hasta que el solitario sonido de sus pezuñas haciendo eco por todo el inmenso lugar fue acompañado por la lejana melodía de un piano.

Era una canción bastante tétrica y algo triste, pero aun así hermosa, la alicornio siguió el sonido de la música hasta llegar a una inmensa puerta de acero, intentó abrirla, pero el mecanismo de la esclusa por alguna razón estaba congelado

-¿Cómo puede haber hielo a esta temperatura?- pensó en voz alta -¿Dónde me has enviado Discord?-

Twilight cargó en su cuerno un hechizo; ya estaba lista para derretir el hielo, liberar así el mecanismo de la esclusa y poder avanzar hasta el pianista, cuando sonó una nota que parecía no cuadrar ni guardar armonía con el resto de la pieza…

-¡NO, NO, NOOOO…!- gritó una voz masculina por el sistema de megafonía

Twilight pegó un salto asustada, se alejó unos pasos de la puerta y se puso en guardia

-¡TATATATAATAAATAAAA… PRESTO, PRESTO, NO, NOOOO…!- gritó de nuevo la voz de antes, casi rozándola locura

La música se detuvo unos instantes, el tiempo suficiente para que reparara en unos extraños y amortiguados gemidos que se oían de fondo, y que antes el piano debió de impedirla oírlos, pensó que podría ser la ballena, pero eran demasiado agudos, más bien sonaban como los de un pájaro, su parte curiosa quiso ir a averiguar que podrían ser esos extraños sonidos, pero la parte de ella que la tenía con el corazón en un casco la hizo quedarse junto la puerta para escuchar a la voz de antes, que en breve volvió a la vida por el sistema de megafonía…

-Una vez más joven Fitzpatrick- pidió educadamente la voz, ahora más calmada

La pieza comenzó de nuevo, desde el principio, pero no duró mucho, ya que el pianista se equivocó de nuevo y la voz le interrumpió

-TATATATATATAATAAATAAAA…! no, nooo…- gritó la voz frustrada

-¡Cohen, cabrón enfermo, déjame salir!-

Se oyó un lejano y débil gritó desesperado al otro lado de la esclusa, supuso que del tal Fitzpatrick, y a continuación una gran explosión, proveniente también del otro lado de la gran puerta de acero, y seguida por un absoluto silencio.

Si se encontraba debajo del mar y había habido una explosión, pensó que lo mejor era no abrir esa esclusa, al otro lado de ella podría haber cualquier cosa, quizá incluso esa parte de la ciudad estuviera inundándose en estos momentos, ahora lo principal era encontrar la forma de salir de ahí.

-¡CABALLITO, CABALLITO, CABALLITO!- gritó una voz detrás de ella

Twilight se dio la vuelta rápidamente, para encontrarse a un humano, un hombre, vestido con un traje bastante sucio y la mayor parte de la cara vendada, que empuñaba en alto una llave de tubo a modo de garrote, e iba directo hacia ella.

Twilight, que estaba con los nervios de punta, se asustó y le lanzó un potente rayo, al principio se regañó a si misma por haberse dejado llevar por el momento, esto era un recuerdo, no podían hacerla daño, pero no todo era lo que parecía, el rayo dio al extraño humano de lleno en el pecho y le mando volando a la otra punta de gran pasillo.

-¿Cómo he podido darle de verdad?- se preguntó a si misma asustada -¡Un momento, eso quiere decir…!-

-¡¿Cómo has podido dejarte dar Lou?!- regañó una voz femenina al hombre

Ahora apareció de la nada, con una máscara de conejo y un mugriento vestido de gala, una extraña mujer, que empuñaba unos garfios, la mujer furiosa se abalanzó sobre la alicornio e intentó clavarla sus horribles garfios

-¡Ellos me pueden hacer daño a mí!- gritó Twilight esquivando los ataques de la mujer lo mejor que podía

-¿Daño? no cielo, solo quiero acariciarte, ves- la dijo intentando de nuevo clavarla los garfios de sus manos

Twilight la levitó en el aire por las muñecas y la lanzó contra el hombre, que estaba incorporándose, los dos cayeron inconscientes al suelo de una forma sonora y dolorosa; del golpe a la mujer se la cayó la máscara, dejando ver un horrible rostro deformado lleno de bultos, tumores y con los labios completamente destrozados, la alicornio ahora se fijó en el hombre, se podía ver que los vendajes eran un penoso intento de ocultar su horrible cara.

Twilight entró en modo pánico y se alejó de la esclusa corriendo y gritando de miedo…

-¡Esto se suponía que era mejor que Hollywood, pero se acaba de convertir en una maldita cuadra!-

La gritó otro extraño humano, vestido con un descolorió traje, cortándola el paso y dispuesto a hacerla daño, Twilight desplego sus alas y voló hasta el segundo piso, donde siguió buscando una salida mientras trataba de despistar a las enloquecidos humanos deformados.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes esconderte de mí?-

Y de la nada, envuelto en una niebla compuesta de pétalos de rosa, reapareció el hombre de nuevo cortándola el paso.

-¡¿Puedes tele transportarte?!- gritó anonadada Twilight cambiando de rumbo su huida

El hombre rio maniacamente y comenzó a perseguirla, envolvió su mano en llamas y la empezó lanzarla bolas de fuego para intentar frenarla, más de las personas malformadas acudieron por los gritos y el ruido que había generado, al cabo de unos segundos se encontraba huyendo de tres humanos lunáticos capaces de hacer magia

-¡Te atrapé!- gritó el humano que podía tele transportarse, de nuevo enfrente de ella

Twilight se transportó al pasillo del piso de abajo, haciendo que los dos hombre que la perseguían se chocaran contra el que había aparecido delante de ella formando un pequeño caos, que aprovechó para salir corriendo por el corredor hacia donde estaba la puerta congelada que intento abrir hace un rato, necesitaba ubicarse de nuevo si quería encontrara la salida de esas extrañas galerías submarinas y esa exclusa la pareció un buen punto de referencia.

Cuando llego descubrió que la pareja que antes había derribado se había ido, debían de estar buscándola junto con los otros, de momento parecía que podía parar para recuperar el aliento, cuando algo chocó al otro lado de la puerta y el hielo empezó a derretirse.

-¡Más de ellos no!- gritó asustada

La princesa echó a correr hacia la pared de cristal, recordaba haber visto muchas tiendas con las puertas sin cerrar cerca del mirador, podría esconderse en una de ellas, pasó las escaleras, los focos, giró en la esquina y vio una tienda al final del corredor, Sinclair Spirits decía el rotulo que había encima de la puerta doble, no se lo pensó dos veces y se metió dentro, siendo envuelta por una ya conocida blanca y cegadora luz.

…

-Te demoraste en llegar- la reprochó Rosalind sentada de espaldas a ella

El escenario había cambiado, ahora estaba en medio de un océano morado y se encontraba sentada en un bote de madera, compartido por los hermanos Lutece.

-¿Vosotros de nuevo?- preguntó incrédula, y cansada ya de todo esto, la alicornio

-Nosotros de nuevo- respondió Rosalind aun de espaldas, mirando como su "hermano" remaba

Twilight observó su alrededor y solo vio morado y más morado no había nada más que océano en kilómetros a la redonda, ¿Qué hacían en un bote tan lejos de cualquier lugar y en mitad de ninguna parte?

-Otro océano… otro bote… otra vez… yo remando…- se quejó Robert, sacando a la alicornio de sus pensamientos, mientras remaba y apretaba los dientes para hacer más fuerza

-Lo siento, pero no creo en el ejercicio- le contestó su hermana

-¿Y yo sí?- la preguntó molesto

-No, pero no quiero remar- le respondió simplemente la unicornio

-Si tú no quieres yo tampoco- la contestó el unicornio, de nuevo algo molesto

-Obviamente, pero si hubiéramos seguimos así aun estaríamos en la orilla- le dijo Rosalind

-Pues esta vez podrías haber remado tú- la dijo enfadado

-Podría, puedo, y podré- le contestó

-¿Entonces?- la preguntó, aun remando

-No quiero hacerlo-

-¿Por qué eres tan insufrible?- la preguntó Robert a su "hermana" sin parar de remar

-¿Lo soy?- le preguntó Rosalind a su "hermano" de forma inocente

-Lo eres- la respondió a su "hermana"

-Si lo soy entonces tú lo eres también- le respondió a su "hermano", de una forma un tanto infantil

-¡Los dos sois insufribles!- les gritó Twilight, harta de ser ignorada

Rosalind se dio la vuelta para ver a Twilight apretando los dientes y echando humo por las orejas y el hocico, era visible que estaba harta de ellos y que si querían decirla algo lo mejor era zanjar esta discusión y darse prisa, habían contemplado lo que pasaba cuando la alicornio se enfadaba y no era algo muy agradable de ver

-¿No podría remar ella?- preguntó Robert refiriéndose a Twilight

-¿Podría?- le preguntó Rosalind ya cansada de su comportamiento

-No podría- respondió el derrotado

-Exacto- le dijo poniendo énfasis en cada letra

-¡Parad ya de comportaros como potrillos!- les gritó molesta Twilight -¡¿Y decidme de una vez, y sin más juegos crípticos ni adivinanzas de ningún tipo, qué hacéis aquí?!-

-Mostrarte el cuándo-la respondió la unicornio

-Llevarte al cuándo- especificó el unicornio, aun enfadado con su hermana

-Y otros quejarse y ser contraproducentes- le respondió de mala forma Rosalind

-Y otros remando- se volvió a quejar Robert, aun dando paladas con los dos remos

Twilight, ahora que había conseguido captar su atención, estaba por preguntarles por el motivo que estaban los tres en ese pequeño bote, pero antes quería algunas explicaciones sobre el lugar en el que antes se había visto perseguida por esos bizarros humanos…

-¿Qué era ese lugar donde estuve antes?- les preguntó el elemento de la magia -¿Y quiénes, o que, eran esas "personas"?-

-Nada importante- la contestó Robert

-Nadie importante- la contestó Rosalind

-Solo otro lugar más- prosiguió el unicornio

-Una transición hasta este punto- continuó la unicornio

-Y un pequeño guiño en esta historia a momentos ocurridos y no ocurridos a su vez- concretó el semental

-Además de algo de "Fan service" para este relato- añadió la yegua

-El cual nunca parece bastar para algunos escritores y lectores- señaló Robert mirando hacia el lector (y desde otro punto de vista a mi tecleando ¬¬)

La alicornio no tenía muy claro la explicación que la habían dado, pero por el momento podía dejar de lado el hecho de que estuvo en una ciudad retro-futurista submarina donde un montón de humanos mutantes casi la matan y escucho la respuesta a la segunda pregunta que tenía flotando en su mente y que no hizo falta formular

-Fue aquí- dijo Rosalind

-Aquí será- dijo Robert parando de remar

Twilight volvió a dar un rápido barrido al escenario, pero solo vio más y más morado extendiéndose hasta el infinito

-¿El qué?- les preguntó

-La respuesta a tu pregunta- la contestó el unicornio melocotón

-Deberías de observar con más detenimiento tu entorno- la contestó la unicornio melocotón

Rosalind usando su magia levitó un telescopio de debajo de su asiento y con su casco derecho señaló hacia arriba, solo que arriba parecía ser abajo.

Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco y del revés, el cielo era el océano morado en el que navegaban con el pequeño bote, partes del suelo de tierra flotaban unos metros más arriba, o abajo según como se mire, y se podía ver al espíritu del caos sentado en un trono comiendo pipas frente Celestia y Luna, por alguna razón, habían vuelto al momento del final del reinado de Discord.

Twilight desplegó el pequeño telescopio y miró a Discord en su trono, tirando con sus aspavientos un montón de pipas al suelo, pero había algo raro en esas pipas, Twilight se fijó que por algún motivo el suelo las estaba absorbiendo.

Los Lutece al ver la cara extrañada de Twilight decidieron darla otra de las piezas del rompecabezas

-Quizá con esto te resulte mejor-

Rosalind levitó con su magia enfrente de ella lo que parecía un pequeño visor de diapositivas con un carrete dentro, Twilight lo envolvió en su magia y se lo puso en los ojos, reproduciendo la tira de diapositivas

Primera diapositiva:

"La virtud de la paciencia"

Segunda diapositiva:

Era una foto en blanco y negro, y en ella se podía ver un corte de tierra con las pipas que antes el suelo se había tragado

Tercera diapositiva:

"El señor del caos hace su jugada maestra"

Cuarta diapositiva:

Al igual que la anterior, también en blanco y negro, era un corte de tierra mostrando las pipas, solo que ahora parecían haber germinado y de ellas empezaban a salir pequeñas raíces

Quinta diapositiva

"En solo unos segundos…"

Sexta diapositiva

Las raíces de las semillas cada vez eran más numerosas, pero no parecía salir ninguna planta de ellas, solo más y más raíces

Séptima diapositiva

"La era del caos…"

Octava diapositiva

Ahora las raíces eran larguísimas y habían crecido de una forma retorcida y muy poco natural, cada vez era más fácil adivinar que esas raíces eran las inmensas y horribles zarzas que casi consiguen acabar con el árbol de la harmonía

Novena diapositiva

"Sera eterna"

Decima diapositiva

Ahora se podía ver un corte de tierra y lo que había encima, se trataba de la cueva del árbol de la harmonía y las futuras zarzas estaban a punto de salir de suelo, para envolverlo y comenzar a asfixiarlo

Onceava diapositiva

"¿Pero qué es esto?"

Doceava diapositiva

Era la misma de antes, solo que se podía ver un campo mágico a los pies del árbol impidiendo el avance de las raíces, que ahora se estaban apretujando intentando salir de la tierra para cumplir su cometido

Treceava diapositiva

"¡El árbol es más fuerte de lo que parecía!"

Catorceava diapositiva

Ahora se podía ver una diapositiva dividida en dos partes, en la mitad izquierda se podía ver una foto frontal del árbol de cristal con las gemas de los elementos y en la derecha el árbol sin los elementos

Quinceava diapositiva

"Pero no hay de qué preocuparse"

Dieciseisava diapositiva

Era de nuevo el corte de tierra mostrando al árbol y su campo de fuerza impidiendo que las enredaderas salieran del suelo, pero ahora se podía apreciar que el halo de la magia era menos denso

Diecisieteava diapositiva

"Solo hay que darle tiempo al tiempo"

Decimoctava diapositiva

En esta diapositiva se podía ver a Discord, ya petrificado, decorando los jardines de palacio

Decimonovena diapositiva

"Y esperar"

En el fotograma se veía un plano de perfil de la cabeza petrificada de Discord, orientada hacia el atardecer

Veinteava diapositiva

"¿No es la paciencia una maravillosa virtud?"

Veintiunava diapositiva

Y para finalizar, en esta diapositiva, se mostraba una imagen frontal del árbol completamente envuelto en las negras zarzas con la palabra "FIN" de encabezado

Twilight dejó el pequeño visor en el suelo de la barca y miró fijamente a los gemelos, de nuevo enfadada, como no pudieron contarla esto antes

-¿Os dais cuenta de que esta información pudo habernos sido de gran ayuda antes verdad?- les preguntó la alicornio

-Sin duda-la respondió la unicornio

-Desde luego- respondió el unicornio

-¡¿Y entonces por qué no dijisteis nada?!- les gritó Twilight harta de ambos

-Porque era necesario para ti…- la explicó Rosalind

-Y tus amigas- Añadió Robert

-Pero más para ti- Destacó la yegua

-Vivir esta experiencia- la respondió el semental

Robert volvió a tomar los dos remos con sus cascos y haciendo lo que para él era un gran esfuerzo volvió a remar, mar a dentro, o cielo a dentro, todo dependía de la forma que quisieras como se viera

-Al menos podíais haber ayudado un poco más- les contestó Twilight acomodándose en su asiento y relajándose un poco, después de todo, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y parecía haber acabado todo bien

-Y lo hicimos- la dijo Robert

-Lo hemos hecho- la dijo Rosalind mirando la diadema encima de su cabeza

-Nuestra presencia aquí-la dijo el semental

-Nunca tuvo que haber existido, de hecho…- la confesó la yegua

-Habrías acabado descubriendo y resolviéndolo todo- la confesó él

-Si no fuera por vosotros, habríamos perdido los elementos ¿verdad?- comprendió al fin Twilight Sparkel

Los gemelos simplemente se lo afirmaron con unos segundos de silencio, y prosiguiendo con su charla

-Estamos aquí…-Continuó Rosalind por su "hermano"

-Porque en este aquí si se nos requiere- Prosiguió Robert por su "hermana"

-Eventos que han pasado- dijo la yegua

-Que están pasado- especificó el semental

-Que van a pasar- añadió la unicornio color melocotón

-Afectaran a este plano- confesó Robert

-Provocando un inmenso efecto dominó alterando los otros planos- Explicó Rosalind

La mente de Twilight amenazaba con explotarla, esto era otro nivel de la magia y la ciencia, todo empezaba a tener sentido, sus repentinas apariciones y desapariciones, el hecho de hacer cosas más allá de lo imposible… viajaban entre el espacio y el tiempo, alterando con ellos sucesos pasados y aun por pasar, destruyendo y creando a su vez miles y miles de universos, con todas las millones de combinaciones posibles.

Su cerebro no le dio mucha importancia al principio ya que estaba intentando de resolver una crisis totalmente opuesta a este hallazgo, pero cuando se paraba a pensarlo sentía como si todos sus pensamientos fueran una inmensa carga en su espalda que la obligaba a ceder y dejar que sus rodillas se doblaran, haciéndola caer contra el suelo, donde quería hacerse una pequeña bolita e intentar olvidar todo lo que su cabeza intentaba procesar; pero una cosa estaba clara, estos gemelos, no eran ponies ni unicornios ordinarios, diablos seguro que ni se les podría llamar ponies, eran seres poderosos, más poderosos que las princesas Celestia y Luna, que Candence, que Discord, que ella, eran criaturas capaces de viajar por el tejido del tiempo y el espacio, podían hacer prácticamente lo que quisieran, rehacer cualquier cosa, alterar el momento del tiempo que se les antojara, ver cosas que solo serían posibles en la imaginación de cada uno, más allá incluso, y en otras dimensiones… y de todas esas cosas, habían elegido ir a sus amigas y a ella, para aconsejarla, y aparentemente ayudarla, pero por qué…

-¿Quiénes sois, que sois, qué queréis?- les preguntó confusa y algo asustada Twilight

-Estamos donde nos necesitan-La contestó Rosalind

-Nos necesitan donde estamos- La dijo Robert

-Se podría considerar…-

-Nuestro "talento especial"-

Una luz blanca que Twilight ya conocía muy bien la envolvió una última vez, haciéndola volver poco a poco a su realidad después de, lo que estaba segura que para ella fue, una pequeña aventura, pero que para sus amigos de vuelta en PonyVille no habrían sido más que unos segundos

-Nos volveremos a ver Twilight Sparkel- se despidió Robert, aun para desgracia del semental remando

-Nos "veremos" otra vez querido hermano- le corrigió Rosalind

-Eso es lo que he dicho- la contestó el unicornio

-Más bien di que eso ERA lo que querías haber dicho- le volvió a corregir Rosalind

-"Más bien eso era lo que hubiera querido haberte dicho"- la contestó su hermano

-"Hubiera querido haberte dicho" no suena del todo bien la verdad- le respondió su hermana

Y así fue como Twilight se despidió de los dos extraños unicornios que tanto la habían "ayudado" con ellos teniendo un pequeño debate sobre la sintaxis de una oración compuesta, mientras su mente volvía a un ya tranquilo PonyVille, donde se encargaría de dejarle las cosas claras a Discord por no haberlas dicho nada sobre su antiguo plan de reserva para vencer a Celestia y Luna; aunque Twilight sabía también como tú y como yo que eso no era una adiós, sino un sencillo pero elegante "Hasta luego" tenía por seguro que les volvería a ver, pero la cuestión era… Cuándo

...

Se quedaron ellos dos solos en la barca, en medio de ese cielo mar morado, y Robert no dejaba de refunfuñar, odiaba remar

-Robert, si tanto te disgusta remar, ¿Por qué no usas tu magia?- le preguntó Rosalind

La yegua se había acomodado en el asiento de la popa de la barca con una pequeña sombrilla sobre su cabeza, apoyada en su hombro.

Robert paró de remar en cuanto escucho la sugerencia de su hermana y con la mandíbula caída, la vista fija en un punto en el horizonte y los ojos abiertos como platos, sencillamente se reclinó, se acomodó en la proa de la pequeña embarcación y con la magia de su cuerno dio vida a los remos para que les llevara a una velocidad lenta y relajada.

El semental bajó la vista hacia el morado y dijo en voz baja para si mismo algo enojado

-Soy imbécil-

Mientras Rosalind se tapaba el hocico con su casco izquierdo intentando disimular una ligera risita sin demasiado éxito a judgar por el gruñido que emitió su "hermano"

* * *

><p><strong>Y YA ESTA, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, NO TENÉIS NI IDEA DE LO QUE ME HA COSTADO REDACTAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS POR HABERME SEGUIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE HAYÁIS DISFRUTADO LEYENDO ESTE FIC, COMO YO HE DISFRUTADO ESCRIBIENDOLO<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**OH, CLARO!**

**SOLO ESCRIBÍA ESTO PARA RECORDAROS QUE**

La mente del sujeto luchará desesperadamente para crear recuerdos donde no los hay

R. Lutece

FIN

hsdfgejhlcm lzpsdrvcinhmscezjrws qzaqdcfttdhoty


End file.
